Haptic feedback can provide a conduit for electronic devices to communicate information to users. This conduit can be in addition to standard visual or auditory effects. The number of devices that include some form of haptic feedback has increased dramatically over the past several years. However, some of these devices already output vibrations, for example, as a byproduct of their regular operation. Further, many devices may be used in a vibrating environment. Either of these may dull or overwhelm haptic effects. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to compensate for these background vibrations.